To Regret When it's Too Late
by imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Pairing: JeanMarco; Jean voices his deepest regrets after it's already too late. Spoilers and Major Character Death.


**_A/N: This was written back in 2013 for a friend. I do not know anything about SNK (nor do I plan to write for it again any time soon), so I do apologize if anything out of sorts._**

* * *

A cool hazy blue colored the sky as clouds hung low, creating a sort of pattern between the blue and white like a checkerboard. Smoke lingered among it, remnants from the previous days along with the rubble of fallen buildings and crimson stains on the pavement.

Jean Kirschtein walked down these roads, looking passed the medics who were trying to identify bodies or help any survivors. The handkerchief that covered his mouth felt a little too tight for his comfort, but "it was something he had to wear" they had told him.

He sighed and looked down at his hands, not exactly sure what he was doing at the moment. The titans had been defeated, sure, but at what costs? So many lost their lives during the Battle of Trost, and almost triple that were missing. It was almost unbearable to just think what would happen if an event like that repeated itself.

Another exhale of breath and Jean looked up, ready to keep walking and searching for anyone who needed aid when something caught his eye. It was more like someone actually, a very familiar someone to be exact.

The poor soul in front of him had met a cruel demise; the whole right side of his body had been missing. The eyes were hollow and dull, signalling that this person was no longer. Jean's eyes widened, panic surging through his entire being.

 _'It couldn't be him…no, that's impossible, it's not him! …right…Marco?'_

"Hey Trainee, do you know his name?"

Jean didn't seem to particularly hear her, or rather he didn't really care to answer her. His thoughts ran a mile a minute, trying to process what exactly he was staring at.

 _'No wonder I didn't see him around anywhere. But…this couldn't have happened to him. No, nothing like this could have happened_!'

"Marco…did…did anyone see how he died? What happened to him?" Jean turned his back to the medic and posed this question to no one in particular, hoping for an answer. Not a sound was emitted.

"Hey, what's his name? If you know it, I suggest you tell me now." The nurse was starting to grow impatient; after all, there were still more injured and possibly dead people to attend to. She was only wasting her time. "Look, there's no time to mourn your friend. We still have to collect the bodies to try and prevent an epidemic from spreading and making this even worse. Understand? Now tell me, what is his name?"

Jean turned again to face her, eyes still wide from either fear or bewilderment. He looked down at where Marco's body laid and began to rattle off what few words he could, "104th Trainee Corps, Captain of Squad 19…Marco…Bodt."

"So his name is Marco? Glad to finally have a name. Now, it's time to get back to work." With that, the nurse walked away, leaving Jean to mourn what was left of his friend.

"Marco…there's no way this is you, right? But that would just be lying to myself; of course this is you. I can recognize those freckles and that dark hair anywhere." At this point, Jean was already on his knees and close to tears. It was just too much, too much pain to bear as of now.

"Damn…I regret everything now. If I were to know this is how you would end up…I would have spent more time with you. I would have spent as much time with you as I could. Doing what, I don't know. But the one thing I regret most of all…the one thing I regret most of all is never getting the chance to tell you that you were the most special person in my life. I loved you, Marco, but I'll never get the chance to let you know…"

Tears cascaded down Jean's face as he openly sobbed over his friend, no, his love and he honestly didn't give two shits who saw. It was already too late so what did it really matter?

 _'Jean…?'_ A faint voice echoed through the air, momentarily throwing the crying male off.

 _'Jean? Hey Jean, wake up…'_ There it was again, though much closer now and more distinct.

 _'Jean, come on. What's wrong? Wake up!'_

* * *

Jean's eyes snapped open as he bolted up from the bed, heavy breathing sounding throughout the small room. A tentative hand from his right reached towards his cheek, only to be met with chilled tears.

"Hey Jean, are you alright? You were crying in your sleep and shaking…"

His heart still hammered as his mind began to process what he was being told by the unknown person next to him. _'I…was dreaming?'_

Jean turned towards the voice on his right and was met with a relieving sight. Marco was currently staring at him with a concerned expression, trying to determine what was wrong with his lover. "Hey, seriously, are you okay?"

Not even a second passed in the silence and Marco was yanked from his spot and pulled into Jean's arms, closing the small space that had been between the two of them. Jean smiled as he relished the warmth emanating from the person he was holding and sighed contently.

"I am now, now that you're here with me Marco."


End file.
